creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Guest
Raymond O'Neil is a phantom who appeared in the early 1970s. Ever since he became the vessel for the spirit named House Guest, he has become more than just a harmless spirit. Appearance As Raymond, House Guest appears as a young man of around 17, standing at a height of about five foot six. He has a particularly freckled complexion on his round face and can be considered a bit "chubby". He has curly, unkempt black hair and round grey eyes. Raymond typically wears somewhat ragged clothes, usually long-sleeved shirts. He appears to enjoy the color green the most and expresses this by having a majority of green shirts and jackets. As House Guest, he is entirely different. A being whose body switches between old sheets (usually the sheets of its latest victim's bed), it's entire consciousness lives within a simple white mask--the head of House Guest/Raymond. Once the mask is attached to any sort of bedsheet or curtain, it comes to life. Personality Raymond himself is a very quiet and sweet boy, one who unfortunately lost his life way too soon. He doesn't mean to hurt other people and is constantly conflicting with House Guest, his other self, due to that. However, due to his very docile behavior, Raymond has the tendency to give in rather quickly to House Guest. He is rather a doormat who will do whatever is asked of him. He hates himself for how he acts as House Guest and often attends the funerals of those he kills. House Guest, on the other hand, is a different story. A silent creature, it sneaks into the houses of its victims, often disguising itself as a set of curtains. It attacks due to being frightened from being tugged on, as a natural instinct. House Guest does mildly care for Raymond, though, often targeting those that had wronged him that day. Backstory Raymond was born in the 1950s, your typical American boy growing up on a farm in rural California. He was hardworking and friendly, and he lived a nice, slow, and easy lifestyle. His family had to work hard for everything they had, but it was always worth it in the end. Yep, those were the days; waking up at sunrise to feed the chickens, spending the day playing with the MacArthur kids, and then going home with a bushel of strawberries and a kiss from Priscilla MacArthur. Priscilla sure was something, being an outgoing, smartmouthed redhead. She would always tell Raymond "you're cute enough to sell at the farmers' market for a million bucks", then she would pop a strawberry in her mouth, a satisfied expression forming on her face. "Mm, delish~." Raymond always tried to tell Priscilla that he loved her; however, he stammered too much and often said the wrong thing. When they reached their teenage years, however, was when they grew apart. Priscilla fell for the buffest kid in the town, Larry Hollard, and Raymond hated that guy since the day he met him. He was arrogant, rude, everything that Priscilla didn't deserve. Raymond didn't know what to do, and nearly lost all hope.... ....And that was when he met House Guest. The ghoul didn't say much to him when he stumbled across it as an old curtain in the cellar; it just wrapped itself around his waist and dragged him about. Raymond wasn't sure what it wanted until it led him to an antique mask hidden in the attic. Skeptical, he had placed a mask on the curtain, and it had come to life. It made a deal with Raymond; in exchange for his soul, it would kill Larry. Raymond happily agreed, and the next day Larry was found dead, suffocated. Priscilla cried on Raymond's shoulder that day and it all felt great. That is, until one day later, when Raymond got hit by a tractor. Years passed, and soon the town itself died out from being suffocated. Raymond, as a ghost, was now one with House Guest, and he began to regret it. His job has always been to get people to let them in their house, so that HG can kill them by stuffing itself up the victim's throat. Raymond himself is House Guest's vessel and required to stay by House Guest's side. What a sad fate for poor Raymond O'Neil. Killing Method House Guest is basically a ginormous curtain stuck to a cursed mask, so the main method of killing involves stuffing itself down the victim's throat. Once it is lodged in there, it turns into a ginormous shard of glass, impaling the victim's throat. Many people assume this is suffocation (which it kind of is) but it's also stabbing. Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8IgnsRyF84 Trivia - Is biromantic demisexual - Not romantically attracted to anyone as of now--unless you count Priscilla, of whom he still pines for. - It is implied that House Guest has had previous vessels besides Raymond, sorting them each by different types of flowers. Raymond is (respectively) referred to as a blue iris. Category:OC Category:Males